The present invention relates generally to fluids and more particularly to an apparatus and method for evaluating the condition of an organic fluid required by operating equipment to perform properly. The condition of a fluid is evaluated based on the degree of basestock oxidative degradation, degree of additive(s) depletion, levels of liquid and solid contaminants, and other parameters that affect the fluid's ability to perform its required functions in operating equipment.
Fluid, such as oil or fuel, is often used to lubricate and cool components of operating equipment as well as remove generated particles from moving surfaces. The fluid circulating in normally operating equipment experiences thermal and oxidative stresses along with a wide range of contamination that slowly decrease the condition of the fluid, i.e., shorten the fluid's useful life. To ensure a fluid with a poor condition does not damage the equipment, fluid change-outs are performed on a regular schedule based on operating time, mileage, or other operational parameters. Since not all equipment of the same type decrease the condition of operating fluid at the same rate, the scheduled change-outs are conservative to ensure no circulating fluid, regardless of the particular equipment operating conditions, is used past the end of its useful life. On occasion, worn or damaged components as well as external forces or contaminants cause equipment to operate abnormally resulting in accelerated oxidation and/or contamination of the circulating fluid. If the resulting deterioration of the fluid's condition is not detected, then further component damage or possible equipment failure will result after the useful life of the fluid has expired. Therefore, a complete analysis of the fluid should be conducted periodically to monitor fluid condition in order to ensure the fluid is changed out prior to the end of its useful life and to detect abnormally operating equipment to prevent further component damage or equipment failure.
However, for most operating equipment frequent fluid sampling is impractical due to the remote location of the equipment, equipment design, lack of maintenance personnel and/or cost of operating an oil analysis program. In addition, some abnormal operating conditions such as internal component fires or seal rupture require immediate detection to prevent equipment failure and can not be monitored successfully with periodic sampling no matter how frequent.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an efficient way to continuously monitor the condition of the fluid to determine the proper fluid change out schedule for both normally and abnormally operating equipment and to detect abnormal conditions prior to further component damage or equipment failure.